User blog:Tribaldragon1/The Current State of the Republic of Dragonfire
Ok, I figured since no major political events have happened in Dragonfire for ages, I might as well make one big update in RP for some ideas I've had kicking around. And, action! IC: In the capital of Dragonfire, now on Neo Earth, Tim is riding through the city back to the state-house, a luxurious modern mansion, with bulletproof windows and various other anti-personnel and anti-air weaponry. He debates himself in his mind about the morale problem in the military, especially in special operatives. He knows that problems still exist ever since the Phoenix Protectorate split from the nation. The only people he knows are definitely loyal to him are the Conquerors. While he is riding, a team of Dragonfire soldiers are perched on a building. They begin to speak. Soldier 1: Hey, eyes on, Sixes! He's en route! Sixes: Will you shut up? It's hard to aim with you screaming in my ear and breathing down my neck. Soldier 2: Both of you be quiet, take out the engine block, Sixes, then team 2 will go in after him. *radio crackling* Team 2, are you ready? Soldier 3: We are in position, shoot and we're in after Dragoon. A shot rings out in the cold. Tim's limo stops, and suddenly he hears yelling. Soldiers are charging his limo, he gets out, hands up. As one of the soldiers comes to take him, he unsheathes his lightsaber and bisects him from head to groin. He starts sprinting, but the soldiers try to stop him, as he is grabbed, he slices off the soldier's hand. He whirls around, and slices the soldier behind him horizontally, coming back up to stab the first through the head. Before he has a chance to react, he hears a shot from a 40 mm grenade go off. His, limo explodes, critically wounding him. Before the soldiers close in, paramedics and his own personal Conqueror guard rescue him. A huge coup has been staged. Tim is sent to the best hospital in the country. The rebelling forces seize control of the hospital Tim is in. Knowing that Tim will be killed if they do not surrender, the loyalist forces relent, and cede control to the rebels. Tim is allowed, to live. The loyalists are not told. Thinking Tim has been killed, the loyalists return to the revolution. Tim, meanwhile, has been taken to a rebel lab, with stolen technology. He is in terrible condition, and the rebel leader decides that he is the prime candidate for their own super soldiers' technology to be tested on. Tim is given bionic limbs, as his own were mangled beyond repair. His spine is fitted with pneumatics, to handle loads of up to 1 ton. He is given a neural transmitter fixed to the base of his neck. He has about a foot added to his height, making him nearly 7 feet tall. He has been given armor plated in Dragonscale composite. He is forced to listen to the rebels, before he has formulated a plan to break out. He realizes he still hadn't had his lightsaber taken, hidden amongst his belongings. He tears out to the entrance, where he rips open the door, and gets his belongings. He gets his trench coat, helmet, and his lightsaber. He kills the man at the door, and runs out. He contacts a loyalist pilot, and runs to a field 3 miles away. He is picked up by the pilot, who flies him straight to the mansion he once owned. He bursts in, slaughtering everyone, and walks into his former office. The man who staged the coup stands with a gun to his own head. Tim pulls the gun off him. He grabs him by the throat and stabs him 20 times in the stomach, and throws him through the bullet proof glass. He has successfully taken the rebels out of the government, but still it remains seen to have the rebels defeated. Category:Blog posts